Dos pervertidos y un juego
by Fullbbuster
Summary: ¡Los juegos deben ser divertidos, pervertidos y consentidos! Ambos lo sabían, ambos los disfrutaban. Porque su relación era simplemente… especial.
1. ¡Doctor Konoha!

_¡Doctor Konoha!_

**Resumen:**

Era el doctor más respetado y cotizado de toda Konoha, todos trataban de seducirle, pero él jamás se dejó seducir. Sin embargo, aquel caso le superó. Sasuke Uchiha caerá ante la más baja de las tentaciones tratando de ayudar a Naruto con su "problema".

**Pareja Principal: Sasuke- Naruto.**

**Advertencias: Erótico.**

La consulta estaba llena como de costumbre, todos esperando su turno para que el doctor les diera su diagnóstico. La recepcionista sabía de sobra que la mayoría de los allí presentes sólo iba para ver al doctor y pasar un rato junto a él. Pocas veces tenían la suerte de contar con un chico joven y atractivo en Konoha. Los rumores habían corrido como la pólvora y la mitad de la gente tan sólo estaba allí para comprobar que eran ciertos o con dolencias imaginarias para verle o tratar de invitarle a alguna cita, que, por supuesto, Sasuke siempre rechazaba de forma educada.

\- ¡_Joder_! Esto ya es inaguantable – se quejaba un joven rubio en la sala.

\- Aguanta un poco – decía Kiba, su compañero de habitación en la facultad – pronto entrarás a verle y todo se arreglará.

Las lágrimas estaban a punto de rebosar por los ojos de Naruto. Él… que odiaba los médicos, que los evitaba siempre que podía, ahora se encontraba allí, esperando como todos los demás, deseando que le tocase de una maldita vez.

La puerta de la consulta se abrió entonces y una chica de cabello rosado salió de allí. Estaba ruborizada, como casi todos los de la sala, pero Naruto sólo quería entrar de una maldita vez. La recepcionista empezó a hacer las recetas necesarias y a buscar una fecha nueva para que la joven acudiese a la revisión.

\- Vamos… - susurraba Naruto – date prisa, no aguanto – se repetía a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de aguantar aquella sensación.

\- Que pase un buen día – comentó la recepcionista despidiéndose finalmente de la chica de cabello rosado.

\- Siguiente, por favor… Ino Yamanaka.

\- Oh, ¡_Santo amor de Dios_! – gritó Naruto al ver que aún no le tocaba, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes.

Era lo que le faltaba, todos parecían estar allí simplemente para tratar de ligar pero él, que tenía un problema… de él pasaba completamente. La recepcionista le observó un segundo y finalmente, al haber escuchado aquello, el propio doctor salió de la consulta para ver cómo ese chico se retorcía en la silla.

\- Retrase un segundo la cita de la joven, voy a examinar al muchacho – dijo Sasuke acercándose a él y ayudándole a levantarse de la silla para ingresarle a la consulta – espere aquí, por favor – le insistió a Kiba.

\- Sí, doctor.

Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y ayudó al rubio a llegar hasta la camilla, aunque al sentarse, Naruto hizo un gesto que Sasuke no entendió muy bien si era de dolor o de qué exactamente.

\- Recuéstese y explíqueme su dolencia.

\- Verá… - dijo Naruto un poco avergonzado y sonrojado – no es una dolencia como tal, es que…

\- No tenga vergüenza, puede explicarme lo que sea que le ocurra, aquí dentro hay confidencialidad entre paciente y doctor.

\- Ya… pero usted lo sabrá – dijo Naruto - ¿No hay otro médico? – comentó observando lo atractivo que era precisamente ese hombre - ¿Alguno más mayor quizá?

\- Pues no – sonrió Sasuke – vamos, no tenga vergüenza y hable conmigo. ¿Dónde le duele?

\- Es que… es en el trasero – dijo Naruto sin más haciendo que el doctor apuntase sin hacer el menor aspaviento.

\- De acuerdo, explíqueme cómo es el dolor.

\- Dolor, dolor… - empezó Naruto.

\- Sí, dolor. ¿Es un dolor punzante? ¿Constante? – preguntó Sasuke buscando en su escritorio unos guantes.

\- Es que no es dolor… - dijo Naruto – pero sí es constante.

\- De acuerdo, bájese los pantalones y recuéstese en la camilla de nuevo, voy a examinarle.

Toda la sangre subió al instante a las mejillas de Naruto, dándose cuenta de que ése sería el momento más humillante de toda su vida, bajarse los pantalones ante aquel médico que estaba como él diría… _"para__ mojar pan_". No le extrañaba nada que todo el mundo hiciera cola en su consulta y la verdad… es que él le había visto un par de veces por el parking, pese a que era la primera vez que asistía a su consulta.

\- Vamos, ¿a qué espera? – sonrió Sasuke.

Con un poco de vergüenza, Naruto empezó a desabrochar su pantalón y lo bajó hasta conseguir quitárselo, dejando la ropa interior solamente cubriendo su miembro. Fue a tumbarse en la camilla cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de Sasuke mirando el informe.

\- ¿Tiene alergia a algún medicamento?

\- No que yo sepa – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Es la primera vez que viene a mi consulta?

\- Sí, doctor – se relajó un poco Naruto.

\- Necesitaré hacerle unas preguntas. Necesitaré su dirección y un número de teléfono para contactar con usted. ¿Vive con alguien?

\- Con mi compañero de piso – respondió Naruto – estudio en la universidad.

\- ¿Enfermedades hereditarias de sus padres?

\- No lo sé, lo siento, no tengo padres. Soy huérfano.

\- Lo lamento. De acuerdo, tendré que sacarle una analítica de sangre para descartar posibles afecciones.

\- Vale.

Sasuke estiró un poco el guante para colocarlo mejor y se giró entonces hacia Naruto para ver que aún llevaba la ropa interior puesta. Con una dulce sonrisa, Sasuke le comentó que se quitase o levantase la camiseta para poder auscultarle. Naruto prefirió subirla, quejándose levemente al sentir aquel frío aparato tocar su pecho.

Escuchaba su corazón mientras Sasuke le indicaba que cogiera aire, lo mantuviera y lo soltase lentamente. Su ritmo cardíaco parecía estar bien pero todo su cuerpo temblaba. La mano de Sasuke fue a su frente, pero no parecía tener fiebre.

\- De acuerdo, cuénteme un poco más lo que le ocurre. ¿Ha tenido sensación de náuseas?

\- No – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Diarrea? – preguntó de nuevo.

\- No… es más bien como una especie de vibración – se sonrojó Naruto – siento… ¡Dios! Se va a reír de mí – sonrió Naruto sin poder creérselo – es vibración.

\- ¿Vibración? Vaya, eso nunca lo había escuchado.

\- Yo estaba en mi cuarto… y… bueno… ya sabe las cosas que los chicos hacemos cuando estamos solos y sin parejas – Sasuke alzó una ceja esperando la respuesta y Naruto prefirió soltarlo rápido – me estaba masturbando – dijo sin más causando una leve sonrisa en Sasuke.

\- Ya… eso no es malo, los hombres necesitamos descargar el semen que acumulamos en la próstata, es doloroso cuando no se hace. Algo normal, no tiene que sentir vergüenza de ello, todos lo hacemos.

\- Sí, pero… bueno recordé que me habían hablado de algunos métodos para intensificar el placer y…

\- ¿Y?

\- Metí algún juguete en…

\- Vale… ya sé por dónde va.

\- Y ahora no puedo sacarlo, es como si lo hubiera absorbido. Me siento ridículo al contarle esto. Por favor… sáquelo, noto la vibración recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, ya no aguanto más.

\- De acuerdo, lo arreglaremos – sonrió Sasuke – pero voy a necesitar que se quite la ropa interior entonces y se tumbe boca abajo.

Naruto le hizo caso pese a la vergüenza y, al tumbarse, empezó a ponerse más nervioso al ver cómo el doctor se aproximaba a él y ponía las manos sobre sus nalgas tratando de apartarlas con suavidad para localizar aquel aparato.

\- Voy a poner un poco de lubricante pese a que ya está bastante dilatado – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Y que lo diga. Por favor, sáquelo, ya no aguanto más esa vibración.

\- ¿Llevaba mucho tiempo sin descargar? – preguntó Sasuke al ver el nerviosismo del chico.

\- Bastante – comentó – rompí con mi novio hace unos meses y… bueno… he estado solo desde entonces. Me he masturbado algo pero…

\- No se preocupe.

\- Está muy tenso – dijo Sasuke acariciando la parte interior del muslo de las piernas de Naruto – relájese todo lo que pueda – le susurró viendo cómo ese chico aún seguía tenso.

\- No puedo… si me relajo… es posible que…

\- Si tienes que eyacular, hazlo, no te preocupes – empezó Sasuke a tutearle.

\- No quiero hacerlo – dijo Naruto sonrojado.

\- No te preocupes por nada, sólo relájate y déjame que busque ese aparato dentro de ti. Vamos, lo haces muy bien.

Sasuke continuó acariciando aquellas piernas del joven, tratando de que se relajase pero dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo, de que él mismo se estaba excitando ante esa imagen y las caricias. Tenía una piel tan suave, tan perfecta, era un chico con un rostro travieso, pero a la vez, esos leves sonrojos por la situación tan vergonzosa le llamaban la atención.

\- Así que… te gusta probar juguetes – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No por dios – sonrió Naruto avergonzado – es la primera vez que pruebo uno y mire…

Las caricias continuaban por sus piernas, relajando a Naruto. No podía negar ese rubio que le estaba encantando todas aquellas caricias, le excitaban aún más y llevaba un tiempo en soledad. Sin embargo, cuando la mano del doctor se coló bajo su cuerpo y acarició suavemente su miembro, Naruto reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué hace? – preguntó sobresaltado.

\- Intentar que te relajes – comentó el doctor.

\- ¿Tocando mi miembro? – preguntó Naruto algo sorprendido.

\- ¿Te gustaban las caricias? – susurró Sasuke en su oído, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Naruto temblase y se estremeciera.

\- S-Sí – afirmó extrañado por aquella respuesta.

\- Entonces relájate.

\- Pero… esto va contra su ética profesional – dijo al darse cuenta de que algo abultaba entre los pantalones del doctor.

\- Lo sé, y no sé qué me pasa, es la primera vez que sufro esto con alguien pese a las veces que han intentado seducirme. Es mejor que pare ahora – dijo Sasuke intentando alejarse de Naruto.

Ni siquiera entendía por qué le ocurría eso precisamente con ese chico. Muchas veces habían tratado de seducirle o invitarle a citas, había visto a cientos de personas desnudas y sin embargo… se estaba pasando sólo con ese chico.

\- Lo lamento mucho – dijo Sasuke pero Naruto cogió su muñeca.

\- Siga – dijo Naruto excitado con aquella vibración y las caricias que Sasuke le había dado – por favor, no me deje así. Siga.

\- Yo… Si en algún momento quieres parar, dímelo, lo entenderé.

\- ¿Te excito? – preguntó Naruto con un sonrojo.

\- Sí – le susurró Sasuke frente a sus labios.

\- Siga entonces – le susurró Naruto sentándose en la camilla, uniendo sus labios a los de Sasuke y llevando la mano de éste hasta su miembro.

\- Un chico travieso – sonrió Sasuke besándole con pasión, acariciando ambas piernas del chico mientras subía los pantalones de Naruto a su alcance y buscaba el mando de aquel aparato que se había introducido – muy travieso – sonrió dando más velocidad a ese aparato.

\- Oh, joder – susurró Naruto.

\- No sé si quieres que te lo saque o que te lo deje – sonrió el doctor - ¿Tú que dices?

\- Que te bajes los pantalones – le sonrió Naruto.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Sasuke a reaccionar cuando ese rubio se había escabullido entre su cuerpo y la camilla para arrodillarse en el suelo. Prácticamente él mismo le bajó los pantalones y empezó a lamer su miembro con gran maestría, algo que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

\- Así que… dejaste a tu novio – sonrió Sasuke.

\- No era capaz de seguir mi ritmo – sonrió Naruto – pero veo… que alguien está muy bien proporcionado por aquí abajo.

\- La probarás entera, chico – le dijo Sasuke, cogiendo la cabeza de Naruto e introduciendo su miembro con algo más de brusquedad en su cavidad.

La mano de Naruto se colocó bajo los huevos de ese moreno, cogiéndolos con cierta presión y masajeándolos entre sus dedos, dejando así que algunos gemidos salieran de ese doctor tan deseado por todos.

\- Están cargados – dijo Naruto.

\- Casi tanto como los tuyos – comentó Sasuke – deja que el doctor te arregle ese problema.

Sasuke movió su mano al cabello de Naruto y le obligó a levantarse para empujarle con cierta rudeza hacia la camilla, consiguiendo que el pecho de Naruto cayese sobre ella y le dejase así su trasero preparado.

\- Abre bien las piernas – le susurró Sasuke apoyando su pecho contra la espalda del rubio mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus muslos, algo húmedos por el lubricante que antes había embadurnado en él – dame tu pierna derecha – le susurró una vez más, cogiendo la pierna de Naruto para elevar un poco más su trasero y tener mayor profundidad.

Entró en él sin dilación, sintiendo la vibración de ese aparato que estaba en su interior, consiguiendo que Naruto jadease más mientras Sasuke daba mayor vibración desde el mando de control remoto. Los dos gimieron al sentirlo, más Naruto al notar cómo Sasuke se movía dentro de él, con su pierna sujeta en alto e introduciéndose hasta el fondo, empujando ese aparato dentro de él.

\- No lo hagas tan rápido – le dijo Naruto – voy a correrme.

\- No me hagas ponerte un anillo – le sonrió Sasuke.

\- Vas a tener que ponerlo porque me voy – gimió Naruto – no lo aguanto.

Sasuke bajó su velocidad y abrió la taquilla de encima de sus cabezas sacando un anillo y colocándolo en el miembro de Naruto para aguantar más el placer, cogiendo también sus huevos con él.

\- Quieres hacerme sufrir, ¿eh? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Claro que sí, no quiero que el placer acabe tan pronto, chico – le besó Sasuke en el cuello.

\- Empiece a moverse, doctor – le sugirió Naruto, consiguiendo que Sasuke volviera a coger velocidad.

Una tortura, eso era para Naruto. Sentía el placer todo el tiempo a punto, estaba ahí… al límite pero no podía correrse, el anillo se apretaba en su miembro, apretando sus huevos también consigo y le impedía que el líquido saliera con fluidez. Dolía, pero era placentero, un dolor aguantable pero una tortura.

\- Desahógate – le dijo Sasuke soltando entonces el anillo, logrando que todo ese líquido contenido saliera de golpe mientras Sasuke se dejaba ir también en el interior de ese rubio.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo y tras mirarse unos segundos… los dos echaron a reír sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Así que tu novio te dejó? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Cállate, idiota, era lo primero que se me ocurrió. ¿Preferías que te dijera que tenía novio?

\- Le habría dado un toque morboso eso de tomar lo prohibido – sonrió Sasuke.

\- La próxima vez puede que lo diga.

¡_Tres años_! Ése era el tiempo que ambos llevaban juntos. ¡_Tres perfectos años de juegos y de inventarse situaciones excitantes_! Era sólo eso para ellos, un juego que les motivaba, un juego que les excitaba a seguir. Sasuke… un doctor respetado y Naruto… un estudiante de fotografía y filmografías.

\- ¿Lo has grabado? – preguntó Sasuke al ver cómo Naruto se levantaba y buscaba algo encima de la estantería de su consulta.

\- Claro que sí.

\- No entiendo por qué tienes que grabar siempre todos nuestros juegos.

\- Porque cuando tú estás de guardia las veinticuatro horas del día en el hospital… alguien debe contentarse solito.

\- Anda… Túmbate ahí un segundo y te quitaré eso del trasero – le dijo su novio antes de darle un pasional beso.

\- Sí, por favor… no veas lo mal que lo he pasado. He tenido que llamar a Kiba para que me trajese.

\- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

\- Que había tomado leche caducada, pero no sé si se lo ha tragado.

\- Sabe que eres un desastre – dijo Sasuke mientras metía sus dedos en el interior de Naruto para sacar aquel aparato.

\- Sí, pero también sabe que vivo contigo y tú nunca dejas cosas caducadas en la nevera – sonrió.

\- Le diré que tenías una indigestión.

\- Y yo me llevaré la cinta a casa para poder tocarme a gusto – sonrió Naruto antes de depositar otro beso en él – pórtate bien en mi ausencia y no te dejes seducir por ninguna.

\- ¿Cómo lo haría cuando te tengo a ti y tus excitantes juegos?

\- La próxima… te toca a ti, ya tengo mi próximo juego listo y la cámara grabando.

\- Claro que sí – le sonrió Sasuke – espero que sea algo excitante.

\- Lo será, gritarás de placer como haces siempre que mi "Gran Naruto" entra en ti – le dijo refiriéndose a su miembro.

Sasuke aprovechó a recoger el desastre que su novio había montado en un momento aunque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto siempre era así, una cabeza hueca, pero un excitante novio, travieso y seductor. Le amaba, con él todos los juegos eran simplemente… perfectos.


	2. A mi merced

¡_Veinticuatro horas de guardia_! Eso había hecho Sasuke al final en el hospital de Konoha. Un accidente múltiple en la autovía lo había mantenido en el quirófano durante horas, atendiendo las operaciones y al finalizar… urgencias para ayudar a los médicos que estaban igual que él… de guardia.

Aquel era su último café o eso esperaba que fuera. Apoyó la espalda contra la máquina expendedora y observó el horizonte. Entre los arbustos de la colina que subía a su casa, se podía ver el precioso cielo anaranjado. El sol salía pero él sólo quería irse a dormir.

Dio un sorbo al humeante café haciendo una leve mueca al quemarse la lengua, chasqueando los labios al no haberse dado cuenta de cuán caliente estaba. Aun así, volvió a observar el cielo unos segundos más. Todavía recordaba sus primeras citas, siempre acababan en el mismo lugar… en el puerto, viendo el amanecer mientras los grandes barcos zarpaban haciendo sonar el claxon. ¡_Tres años_! Ése era el tiempo que había pasado desde que había visto el último amanecer junto a alguien, ahora tan sólo los veía en soledad cuando volvía de sus largos turnos de urgencias.

\- Hace mucho que no tenemos una cita tranquila, ¿eh? – sonrió para sí mismo acercando de nuevo el vaso de cartón con el café a sus labios. Sabía que su novio debía estar durmiendo todavía por la hora que era. A Naruto siempre le había gustado dormir mucho.

No podía creerse todavía que su novio fuera tan marmota aunque de golpe… cayó en algo, Naruto hoy no debería estar en la casa, le había dejado aquella mañana una nota explicándole que tenía que irse a un examen temprano.

\- Mierda… se me olvidó – susurró Sasuke para sí mismo.

Empezó a caminar de nuevo, algo más frustrado. Una parte de él se entristecía, le habría gustado llegar a su casa, entrar en la cama y abrazar toda esa mañana a Naruto sintiendo su calor, otra parte… se alegraba, porque Naruto era un "culo de mal asiento", no paraba de moverse y más de una vez había tratado de empujarle fuera de la cama, le había dado manotazos o robado el edredón, era imposible… le recordaba más a un pulpo fuera del agua que a un chico tratando de dormir. Por lo menos… dormiría a gusto después de tantas horas despierto a base de cafés.

Pasó por el último de los callejones y observó la puerta de su casa al fondo. Pronto llegaría, tan sólo unos pasos más pese a sentirse tan sumamente cansado. Sólo la imagen de su habitación era visible en su pensamiento, deseaba tumbarse en la cama, lo deseaba demasiado y entonces… su paso se detuvo al sentir cómo algo afilado rozaba su garganta.

\- Vaya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si es un médico – escuchó la voz de un individuo a su espalda – sé bueno y dame la cartera.

\- Está en mi bolsillo de atrás – comentó Sasuke con una gota resbalando por su frente.

El atracador no apartó el cuchillo del cuello de ese moreno mientras con la mano libre, bajaba por su cintura hasta el trasero del chico y metía la mano en el bolsillo trasero para buscar la cartera.

Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior al sentir las manos de ese hombre en su trasero y en parte… se maldijo por estar tan cerca de casa. Pese a que la idea de haber gritado se le pasó por la cabeza, también sabía que si por un casual… Naruto aún no había salido de casa, vendría corriendo a ayudarle y no quería que le pudiera pasar nada a él. Decidió aguantar un poco, esperar a que cogiera la cartera y se marchase.

Escuchaba el ruido de cómo el atracador buscaba entre los bolsillos de la cartera el dinero y luego pasaba su mano por la cadera del moreno y la subía hacia su pecho, guardando la cartera en el bolsillo de su camisa justo antes de que su mano fuera al otro pectoral y agarrase su pezón.

\- Tienes un pecho atlético – susurró cerca de su oído, obligándole a caminar de espaldas para no clavarse el cuchillo, conduciéndole hacia el callejón.

\- Ya tienes lo que querías, ¿por qué no me dejas?

\- ¿Dejarte? ¿Con ese cuerpo? Sería todo un desperdicio – dijo el chico empotrándole con cierta fuerza contra la pared de ladrillos.

Sintió cómo su pierna se colaba entre las suyas y con una patada le obligaba a abrirlas, dejándole en una posición desequilibrada. En ningún momento parecía soltar el cuchillo, pero sí sentía cómo su mano libre recorría sus muslos por la cara interna y finalmente, cogía primero una de sus nalgas y luego la otra, dando algún manotazo de vez en cuando.

\- Un trasero perfecto. Me pregunto si alguna vez se lo han desvirgado.

\- Tengo novio, imbécil – le gritó Sasuke – más vale que me suelte o…

\- ¿O qué? – preguntó el joven clavando un poco el cuchillo aunque no llegó ni a hacerle la marca – quizá quiera llamar a su novio y que venga a disfrutar con nosotros, tengo suficiente para ambos – dijo tocándose la entrepierna – vamos… llámale. ¿No? – dijo finalmente – no quiere compartir este momento con él – sonreía – claro… usted en realidad es todo un pervertido, quiere mi polla entera para usted solito, pues felicidades… la tendrá – dijo pasando su mano bajo la pelvis y cogiendo sus huevos, haciendo que Sasuke soltase un leve gemido que intentó contener.

La mano del individuo recorrió su cuerpo, endureciendo los pezones del moreno y bajando por su cuerpo hacia ese miembro que empezaba a sufrir la erección motivada por la excitación y las caricias que recibía.

\- También pareces estar bien dotado aquí abajo, pero lo siento… no me gusta mucho que me den, en cambio – susurró el joven lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras colaba la mano por el pantalón e introducía un dedo en el trasero de Sasuke – tú pareces muy contento de que te la metan, mira cómo succiona mi dedo, oh, sí… tu trasero pide algo más grande y yo se lo daré.

Por más que trataba de aguantar y se mordía el labio para no gemir, aquel dedo moviéndose en su interior hacía que su cuerpo se excitase más, que las paredes de su trasero cogieran y soltasen el dedo, provocando la sonrisa del atracador.

\- Sí que lo deseas, sí… y veo que miras mucho hacia esa casa. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es la tuya?

\- No – se apresuró a decir Sasuke, pero el atracador ya había sacado su mano de sus pantalones y buscaba las llaves de la casa entre los bolsillos hasta dar con ellas.

\- Bingo… vayamos a tu casa entonces.

\- No vas a entrar en mi casa, pervertido.

\- Claro que sí, estaremos más tranquilos, además… seguro que tienes mil juguetitos allí con los que tu trasero se divierte.

Con el cuchillo en su garganta, le obligó a caminar hasta la casa que tanto había estado mirando y él mismo abrió la puerta. Para asombro del atracador, todo parecía muy limpio aunque se asombró al escuchar una voz.

\- Hola, soy Naruto Namikaze – escucharon los dos abriendo los ojos como platos - si estás escuchando esto es que no estamos en casa o mi novio no quiere contestarte, ¡_es una broma_! ¡_No te enfades, Sasuke_! ¡_Ay, no me des, era una broma_! Por favor, deja tu mensaje y te llamaré en cuanto pueda – sonó la alegre voz de un chico.

\- Imagino que tu novio – comentó el atracador – tienen una voz muy seductora, quizá deba pasarme otro día por aquí y jugar con él también.

\- Si le tocas, te mato – le gritó Sasuke enfadado, pero recibió un empujón que tumbó su pecho contra la mesa de la cocina.

\- Cálmate, fierecilla, parece que hoy no está en casa. Se me va a escapar. Pero mira qué bien… Ha estado cambiando las cortinas y nos ha dejado un regalito.

Sasuke miró hacia el suelo donde estaban las antiguas cortinas con las cuerdas. Se dio cuenta de que aquello era un problema porque su novio era un maldito despistado y desordenado… no había recogido eso y ahora él pagaría las consecuencias. El atracador empujó a Sasuke tras él, desnudándole prácticamente en un santiamén pese a los bruscos movimientos que hacía Sasuke intentando evitarlo. Una vez lo tuvo desnudo, cogió las cuerdas atando sus manos y tumbándole encima de la mesa boca arriba, dejándole observar cómo pasaba las cuerdas por la lámpara del techo y luego por sus piernas manteniéndolas bien separadas y en alto, dejándole el trasero al borde de la mesa para poder penetrarle como quisiera. Al ver que el chico aún podía moverse ligeramente, pasó el último tramo de cuerda por su cintura, inmovilizándole completamente a la mesa.

\- Así me gusta… bien quietecito y disponible, doctor. Hoy será usted el que recibirá la inyección – comentó el atracador quitándose los pantalones para dejar ver su erecto miembro.

\- Vete al infierno – le dijo Sasuke enfadado.

\- Sí, me gusta ese carácter, me gustará más todavía cuando te la meta y seas mío. Eres toda una fierecilla, pero yo te domaré. Ni siquiera tu novio será capaz de darte el placer que yo te daré.

\- Por favor, no puedes compararte a él. Mi novio es todo un zorro en la cama – sonrió Sasuke – tu mini polla no se compara a la suya.

\- Ya lo veremos, me deleitaré con tus gemidos y te obligaré a gritar y suplicar por mi "mini polla" – le especificó.

El joven buscó por toda la casa hasta encontrar la habitación y sobre todo… los juguetes que esos dos parecían utilizar en sus intimidades, dejando el gran repertorio encima de la mesa. Al ver todos los juguetes que él siempre utilizaba con Naruto, se asustó.

\- Mierda – susurró.

\- Ese vocabulario, chico – se escuchó al atracador – sólo quiero oírte decir cosas sucias cuando empiece. ¿Qué te parece si me vas lubricando éste? El más grande – comentó dejándole ver bien el gran pene de plástico que utilizaban a veces en sus juegos - Estoy seguro que tú eres el más morboso de la relación, te gustarán las cosas grandes.

Sin miramiento alguno, le obligó a abrir la boca y le metió el juguete en ella para que fuera chupándolo, una vista que encima le excitaba a él imaginándose que podría ser un pene real.

\- Te queda muy bien, tu novio debe estar contento cuando se la chupas. Empecemos a lubricarte un poco, porque empezaré con las bolas chinas.

Tan sólo unos leves ruidos salían de la garganta de Sasuke, aquel aparato en su boca no le dejaba pronunciar grandes cosas, sin embargo, entre lubricante… el atracador iba metiendo una a una las bolas chinas en la entrada del moreno.

\- Parece que te gusta – sonreía el chico – déjame probar con otra cosa – comentó sacando las bolas chinas y metiendo otro tipo de pene con estrías, introduciéndolo y sacándolo para crear más gemidos ahogados en ese chico – sí… te gusta, mira cómo tiemblan tus piernas ante el placer, ni intentes cerrarlas – sonreía el joven viendo cómo las cuerdas hacían su función y le impedía cerrarlas – disfruta, córrete para mí – le insistía tocando su miembro y apretando sus huevos mientras seguía jugando a introducirle ese aparato – tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, doctor, y muy sensible a los estímulos, déjame probar algo más.

El atracador abrió la caja que había traído de juguetes y buscó aquellas cadenas que había visto con pinzas, poniéndolas en los pezones del moreno y anudando el otro extremo a su miembro. Cada vez que su cuerpo temblaba y su miembro se movía, la cadena tiraba levemente de sus pezones, creando más gritos de placer en Sasuke. Aprovechó aquel momento para sacarle de la boca el lubricado pene de plástico y poder escucharle gritar con desesperación.

\- Probemos ahora éste que tan bien has preparado.

\- Dé… déjalo – comentó entre suspiros de placer.

\- No hasta que te corras.

\- Yo sólo me corro con mi novio, todo mi ser es suyo.

\- Pues hoy será mío, chico, me lo comeré todo, te lameré la polla hasta que quede bien limpia. ¿Me oyes?

Sasuke se removió nervioso aunque las cuerdas le impidieron hacer nada y lo único que logró fue que las pinzas de sus pezones presionasen con más fuerza y se tensasen por el movimiento de su pene, provocándole más gritos que disfrutaba el atracador.

\- Sí… muévete más y grita más fuerte, me encanta.

Sentir cómo la vibración del aparato se hacía presente, hizo que Sasuke empezase a gritar, agarrando con fuerza la cuerda entre sus dedos, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás intentando aguantar todas aquellas sensaciones. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de llegar al máximo de su placer, todo desapareció, cortándole el momento y dejándole con las ganas, observando cómo ese hombre encapuchado se masturbaba frente a él en los últimos movimientos dispuesto a entrar.

\- No – le gritó Sasuke.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió.

\- Sólo Naruto puede entrar en mí, detente.

\- Imagínate entonces que soy él, aquí vamos.

\- No – gritó de nuevo Sasuke intentando alejarse, pero las cuerdas se lo impidieron, facilitando con la lubricación que el miembro de aquel hombre entrase directamente hasta el fondo.

El grito de Sasuke fue audible un segundo antes de quedarse paralizado. Sentía las arremetidas de ese hombre en su interior. Al ver cómo el chico se acercaba a su clímax y aproximaba la cabeza hacia sus manos, aprovechó para soltar sus dedos de la cuerda y coger el pasamontañas para quitárselo, dando por concluido su juego, haciendo que Sasuke sonriera al ver el rubio cabello de Naruto mientras gritaba su nombre movido por el placer.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar al clímax, eyaculando en el interior de su novio, excitado por aquel morboso juego, sabiendo que Sasuke estaría a punto, porque su novio… era al que más le excitaba al sentirse atado y a merced. No se equivocó, entre gritos, Sasuke se corrió, en el momento justo en que Naruto metía su miembro en su boca y trataba de tragar todo aquel espeso y blanquecino líquido que soltaba. Algo resbaló por las comisuras de sus labios, pero aun así, trató de relamerse, cogiendo todo y terminando de limpiar con la lengua el miembro de su sonrojado novio.

\- No hagas eso, sabes que me da mucha vergüenza.

\- Cállate, estás atado y a mi merced, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo – sonrió Naruto – además no has dicho la palabra de seguridad en ningún momento para que parase.

\- Porque sabía que eras tú y no quería que parases.

\- Ya sé que lo sabías, te conocí en artes marciales – le sonrió Naruto – si hubieras querido, me habrías dado una paliza de escándalo. Nadie podría obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras.

\- Sabes que te amo y me encantan nuestros juegos, ¿por qué no iba a fingir sabiendo que eras tú? – sonrió Sasuke – por favor… no me digas que también lo has grabado.

\- Claro que sí, puse una cámara en la esquina del callejón y otra justo ahí, encima de ese mueble – señaló Naruto la cámara – estás muy atractivo cuando estás atado, además se te pone muy dura – sonrió Naruto – estabas excitado hasta antes de que te tocase, tienes un extraño morbo con las ataduras.

\- Me encantan, más cuando eres tú el que me atas.

\- Entonces mi siguiente juego también te gustará – sonrió Naruto soltando las cuerdas de su novio y dándole un pasional beso – ahora me voy a la ducha… por si te quieres venir conmigo.

\- Claro que voy contigo, siempre y cuando duermas luego un rato, estoy que me caigo de sueño.

\- Sasuke… sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé, idiota, yo no me dejaría hacer estas cosas por nadie más que no fueras tú. Me excitas y te quiero demasiado – le beso con pasión empotrándolo contra el marco de la puerta – ahora vamos a la ducha – le sonrió cogiendo con fuerza las desnudas nalgas de su rubio.


	3. Ataduras

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando Sasuke regresaba a casa tras un día más de guardia. Al menos sabía lo que le esperaba en casa… una cama con su novio durmiendo y tres días de completo descanso del trabajo para pasarlos con Naruto. No negaba que las guardias eran aburridas y agotadoras, pero luego podía permitirse el lujo de pasar varios días de descanso con su novio, lo que le alegraba y además… le quitaba el estrés.

Naruto siempre había sido un chico con mucha energía, ya desde que le conoció había sido así. Siempre iba con una cámara de vídeo en el bolsillo y cuando no la llevaba consigo… utilizaba la cámara del móvil.

Al entrar por casa, todo estaba oscuro, algo normal puesto que a esas horas su novio debía estar dormido. Por alguna extraña razón, al ver la mesa tan despejada de cosas, se tensó. Naruto era un completo desastre, que siempre dejaba la mesa sin recoger después de su cena. Sasuke sonrió… era posible que el muy desgraciado tuviera algún jueguecito pendiente y quisiera utilizar la mesa de nuevo, así que entró con cuidado y encendió la luz para descubrir… ¡_nada_! Absolutamente nada. El grifo estaba un poco mal cerrado, dejando escapar alguna gota cada pocos segundos que caía en la pila recogida.

\- Imposible – susurró para sí mismo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – es imposible que hayas recogido todo – acabó diciendo al ver la cocina limpia y el salón recogido.

Siguió caminando hacia el aseo, necesitaba ir al baño antes de meterse en la cama. Sudado como estaba, no lo pensó dos veces y encendió el agua caliente esperando a que se encendiera la caldera. Miró hacia el espejo y observó la cámara de vídeo de Naruto encendida en una de las estanterías de arriba. Aquello le hizo sonreír aún más, ya conocía ese extraño hábito de su novio para grabarle siempre en la ducha.

\- De verdad que tienes algo con grabarme – sonrió Sasuke – esta bien, te daré buen material entonces, pequeño.

Se quitó la camiseta muy despacio, dejando ver lentamente sus abdominales y lanzando la camiseta al suelo. La cámara seguía encendida, podía ver ese botón rojo que parpadeaba y, sin tapujo alguno, miró hacia ella pasando sus manos por su abdomen, acariciándose él mismo y quedándose en sus pezones, pellizcándolos con sensualidad mientras ponía el rostro más lujurioso y lascivo que podía.

Por un segundo… se le pasó por la cabeza aquel espectáculo que le iba a montar a Naruto. Él nunca había sido un chico así, de esos a los que les gustaba exponerse o exhibirse, sin embargo, tres años con el pervertido de su novio y le había convencido completamente para entrar en sus jueguecitos eróticos. Ahora hasta admitía que le excitaba saber que a la mañana siguiente, Naruto recogería esa cinta creyendo encontrarle en una ducha normal, pero lo que encontraría sería algo muy diferente. Sasuke estaba decidido a calentarle tanto… que tuviera que irse a buscar algún juguetito o incluso a él mismo para terminar su calentón. Le iba a poner a mil, ése era su objetivo.

De la estantería cogió algo, algo que la cámara no podía detectar desde ese ángulo y en cuanto lo tuvo, Sasuke terminó de desnudarse y entró en la ducha, dejando la mampara abierta para que la cámara pudiera grabarle bien.

El agua recorrió todo su cuerpo y aprovechó que ya estaba mojado, para enjabonarse bien, deleitándose en masajear su miembro. Cerró los ojos y susurró el nombre de Naruto sabiendo que aquello le excitaría más, masturbándose frente a la cámara y metiendo un par de dedos en su entrada.

No podía evitar sonreír al pensar en la gran sorpresa que se llevaría su novio al día siguiente cuando recogiera la cinta. No podía adivinar el resultado de su comportamiento, era posible que Naruto buscase algún juguete para satisfacerse o era posible… que incluso aunque él durmiera, Naruto quisiera tener sexo de emergencia, podría ser hasta que intentase controlarse o que él mismo por venganza le grabase otro provocativo vídeo… ¿Quién sabía? Naruto era el hombre número uno en sorprender a la gente. No podía asegurar de lo que sería capaz ese chico rubio.

De su espalda, sacó lo que había ido a recoger del mueble, enseñándoselo bien a la cámara. Aquel gran pene de plástico con esas estrías que tanto le gustaban a él y que Naruto solía utilizar en sus juegos. Sasuke sonrió y lo metió en su boca lamiéndolo provocativamente, como si le hiciera pensar a su novio que era su propio pene lo que estaba lamiendo. Sus dedos continuaron abriendo su entrada y se agachó en el plato de ducha pegando el borde del pene con la ventosa al plato de ducha, sentándose encima de él e introduciéndoselo.

Los jadeos llenaron el cuarto de baño mientras Sasuke se cabalgaba a sí mismo sobre aquel juguete, agarrándose a las paredes de la ducha, moviendo su cintura en círculos y deleitándose, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás susurrando el nombre de Naruto mientras subía y bajaba sobre aquel juguete.

Podía sentir el placer, cómo aumentaba su temperatura y la respiración empezaba a descontrolarse. Por un momento, se olvidó de la cámara, apoyando las manos sobre el plato de la ducha quedando a cuatro patas mientras movía la cadera en círculos y subía y bajaba dándose mayor placer, jadeando casi como un auténtico loco hasta que su cuerpo tembló entre espasmos y ese líquido blanco salió disparado impactando en el plato de ducha, marchándose con el agua que seguía cayendo sobre ese agotado moreno.

Sonrió una vez consiguió relajarse mínimamente, saliendo del juguete y mirando a la cámara con su cabello mojado cubriendo parte de su rostro. Sólo esperaba que su novio disfrutase de aquello.

Al salir de la ducha, se secó con una toalla y prefirió irse desnudo a la cama. Seguramente le facilitaría las cosas a su novio para el día siguiente si ya de por sí… iba sin ropa. Él también sabía jugar a esos jueguecitos. Al llegar a la habitación, lo único que encontró fue a Naruto durmiendo, con el mando de la televisión en su mano y la última cinta en marcha dónde aparecía él atado y Naruto metiéndole algunos juguetes.

\- Te metiste en el papel, Dobe – sonrió Sasuke al verse allí atado encima de la mesa con Naruto haciendo de secuestrador o ladrón… o quizá medio violador, no estaba seguro de qué papel había querido hacer, pero había acabado tocando los tres – eres idiota – sonrió Sasuke quitándole el mando de la mano y dejándolo encima de la mesilla – pero admito que disfruto con tus juegos… mañana disfrutarás tú – sonrió dándole un beso en la frente antes de acostarse a su lado dispuesto a dormir.

Las siete de la mañana y él… ¡_No podía dormir más_! Sin embargo, Sasuke dormía a su lado completamente desnudo, con el cabello todavía un poco húmedo indicándole a ese rubio que su novio había pasado por la ducha primero. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al percatarse de ello, había dejado la cámara adrede en el aseo anoche sólo para pillar a Sasuke desnudo mientras se duchaba.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba orinar, sin embargo, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la cámara de vídeo de encima de la estantería. Al no ver la luz roja parpadeando, un viento helado recorrió toda su columna. ¡El muy cabrón había apagado la cámara!

\- Pero si la puse bien escondida – comentó apartando las cosas para ver que ciertamente, estaba apagada – será desgraciado.

Naruto empezó a orinar mientras rebobinaba la cinta y le daba al play para ver el momento en que Sasuke tuvo que apagarla, sin embargo, se quedó atónito al ver cómo ese moreno miraba hacia la cámara y empezaba a desnudarse con sensualidad, tocándose él mismo con total cara de pervertido. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto, quien terminó de orinar y aprovechó para ducharse mientras la cinta seguía en marcha.

Cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha tan sólo era un chico reservado, solitario y malhumorado con el mundo, pero cuando empezaron a salir, descubrió que no sólo era su mejor amigo, iba a ser su compañero, el mejor de los amantes, un chico en el fondo travieso que sólo había esperado a la persona correcta para sacar su lado pervertido.

\- Quién diría, Sasuke Uchiha… qué llegaría el día en que me deleitarías exhibiéndote de esta forma – sonrió Naruto.

Salió de la ducha, todavía empapado como iba y colocó la cinta en la televisión. Necesitaba ver eso en grande, sobre todo escuchar los gemidos del moreno mientras movía su cintura con esa maestría que sólo había visto en Sasuke. Era todo un experto seductor, algo que sólo Naruto vería, porque era suyo… su chico, su amante, su novio… aquellos juegos eran algo mutuo, algo entre los dos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Naruto una vez más mientras buscaba entre los cajones las cuerdas. Sabía cuánto le excitaba a Sasuke perder el control y dejarse hacer. Él… ¡_Don perfecto_!, el chico que siempre tenía todo perfectamente calculado, el que no cometía ni un error y tenía la planificación de toda su vida colgada en la nevera… sólo con Naruto y en el sexo, era capaz de dejarse dominar con tal de disfrutar de sus juegos.

Ató sus manos al cabecero de la cama sin que se diera cuenta, con mucho cuidado y después, ató sus pies junto a sus piernas impidiéndole moverse, eso sí… con las piernas bien abiertas, porque así le gustaba a Naruto, tenerlo completamente abierto para él y disponible para hacerle lo que quisiera.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Naruto? – preguntó en un susurro Sasuke, al que todavía le costaba abrir los ojos por el sueño.

\- Me dejaste un regalito anoche, ¿no?

\- Oh, eso… ¿Vas a tocarte?

\- No, Sasuke, voy a follarte.

\- Naruto… son las siete de la mañana – se quejó Sasuke al mirar el reloj, pero entonces, cuando quiso mover su mano, descubrió que estaba atado – oh, venga ya… tengo mucho sueño. ¿Lo dejamos para más tarde?

\- Tú me has puesto así – dijo Naruto enseñándole su miembro erecto – y te acostaste desnudo por algo – sonrió mientras se ponía bajo su cuerpo y apoyaba la espalda del moreno sobre su pecho, consiguiendo que sus manos pudieran recorrer todo su cuerpo - ¿No te gustaba esto anoche? – preguntó Naruto divertido pellizcando sus pezones – porque susurrabas muy bien mi nombre.

\- Claro que sí, idiota. ¿Qué nombre susurraría sino?

Naruto no podía dejar de sonreír, pero tampoco de besar su cuello con lujuria haciendo que el cuerpo de su novio temblase. Sus manos bajaron por su cintura hasta sus tersos muslos, rozando y haciendo suaves cosquillas a ese chico al que se le empezaba a endurecer el miembro por el placer.

\- Me encantan tus manos – sonrió Sasuke.

\- Claro que sí – le aclaró Naruto cogiendo los huevos de Sasuke y apretándolos con lentitud – a todo el mundo le gustan.

\- Serás idiota, como toques a alguien más con esas manos, te las corto – se quejó Sasuke haciendo reír a Naruto.

Los ágiles dedos de Naruto agarraron las nalgas de Sasuke, ruborizando levemente al moreno, sin embargo, pronto fueron las propias mejillas del rubio las que se tornaron rojizas cuando sus dedos tocaron una anilla.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Naruto? – preguntó Sasuke divertido.

\- ¿Va en serio, Sasuke? ¿Te has ido a dormir con esto ahí? – preguntó Naruto tirando de la anilla y sacando las bolas chinas de su entrada ya dilatada.

\- Intuí que querrías sexo después de ver el vídeo – sonrió Sasuke triunfante.

\- Contigo siempre quiero sexo – le aclaró Naruto cogiendo su miembro e introduciéndolo en su novio.

Tan sólo salió un leve gemido por parte del moreno al sentir el cuerpo de Naruto bajo su espalda, el movimiento de su cadera introduciéndole el miembro y cómo lamía su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían todo su pecho y jugaban con su miembro.

\- Vale… no pares – le sonrió Sasuke.

\- Creí que querías dormir.

\- Ya no. Venga… muévete.

\- Anoche preferías el consolador a mí – siguió Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Anoche estabas dormido y quería provocarte para hoy – alegó Sasuke.

\- Vale… la respuesta me sirve – le aclaró Naruto empezando a moverse con mayor velocidad.

Los jadeos de ambos empezaron a mezclarse con los que procedían del vídeo y Naruto lo reconocía… escuchar doblemente a Sasuke, mientras le penetraba y veía ese vídeo tan suculento que el moreno le había regalado, era algo inolvidable. No podía pedir nada mejor que eso. Tanto le gustaba la idea, que apenas tardó en irse, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke… ni siquiera había llegado a la mitad de su placer.

\- Lo siento – se disculpó Naruto al ver cómo el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajaba como si le hubiera cortado el orgasmo.

\- Da igual… - suspiró Sasuke – espero que hayas disfrutado.

\- No voy a dejarte así – comentó Naruto enfadado casi consigo mismo por haberse ido tan rápido sin darle opción a Sasuke de llegar a él a su máximo placer – dame un momento.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó confuso Sasuke, al ver cómo Naruto se movía de debajo de su espalda y se subía entonces a horcajadas de él en la cama.

\- Voy a hacer que termines – le comentó abriendo sus propias nalgas e introduciendo el miembro del moreno lentamente en él.

\- Te sientes culpable – afirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí… yo he tenido mi parte de placer pero te la he cortado a ti. No es justo.

\- Tú siempre mirando por los demás, no hay remedio contigo – sonrió Sasuke sintiendo la estrechez de Naruto y gimiendo suavemente.

\- Joder, Sasuke… - susurró Naruto terminando de meter todo el miembro del moreno en su interior – de verdad que me vuelves loco. Voy a moverme.

\- ¿Por qué no haces ese movimiento que tan bien se te da? – sonrió nuevamente Sasuke recordando lo que tanto le gustaba a él, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera igualmente.

\- Claro, lo que tú quieras.

El rubio movió su cintura en círculos, consiguiendo así que Sasuke disfrutase a la vez que, de vez en cuando, subía y bajaba en su miembro, alternando sus sensuales movimientos de cadera para darle placer, viendo cómo Sasuke disfrutaba de la visión de sus caderas y de cómo su miembro se hundía una y otra vez en su interior.

\- Tú sí que me vuelves loco.

\- Claro que sí, nadie te cabalgará jamás como lo hago yo.

\- Ya… aunque tengas que atar al potro para poder dominar.

\- Es que a veces… eres un potro demasiado rebelde – le sonrió Naruto moviéndose con mayor rapidez.

Naruto no se detuvo en ningún momento hasta conseguir que su novio eyaculase en su interior. La visión de su novio montándole era algo que siempre le excitaba.

\- De verdad que eres único. ¿También lo has grabado? – preguntó Sasuke divertido.

\- Esta vez no, no esperaba tu espectáculo de anoche ni que me encendieses tanto como para llegar a esto.

\- ¿Qué te parece si me sueltas y te hago el amor por toda la casa para compensar que no hayas podido grabar esto? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Suena bien – comentó Naruto saliendo de Sasuke, dejando que el semen resbalase por sus nalgas y algunas gotas cayesen en el abdomen del moreno – estabas cargado – comentó Naruto al ver aquello.

\- Aún tengo más para ti.

\- No lo dudo – sonrió Naruto con cierto toque pervertido, soltando las bridas que mantenían preso a Sasuke.

Tal y como se sintió libre, Sasuke aprovechó para lanzarse sobre su novio, devorando su boca con pasión, pasando sus manos por la cintura del chico y atrayéndolo hacia él para meter la lengua con total posesión en su boca. Aquello sólo acababa de empezar porque ambos… tenían demasiados juegos en su mente todavía.

**_Fin_**


End file.
